The Last Laugh
by whitemage706
Summary: This is a short story I am writing, of The Joker and Harley Quinn. It may not be perfectly accurate to the comics, But I tried. Its very dark, and is a work in progress. But Enjoy :
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Crime lord Drake Mezal's footsteps echoed as he entered the abandoned warehouse, followed by a group of rough looking criminals. One of Drake's men was holding a black suitcase, the classic prop used in mobster deals. Through the emergency door came another gang, clad in black formal outfits just like Drake's gang. They met in the middle of the empty warehouse. "You got the money?" the leader of the other gang asked deeply. Mezal laughed. "That depends. You got the bomb parts?" He nodded. Mezal grinned. "Good. Then everything will go according to plan, and batman will soon be in 10 places at the same time..." Suddenly, a scarily freaky laugh echoed through the warehouse. It was almost a sweet laugh, almost innocent. "The bat? You think a bomb will do?" the sweet voice sounded. Soon a figure emerged through the emergency entrance, coming closer and closer. Out came a beautiful woman, wearing a jester costume, with a strange blue sparkle in her eyes. "How many have tried and failed? Names Harley Quinn, by the way toughens." Immediately, almost every mobster drew a gun. Mezal grunted. "Explain yourself lady, before I blow your head off." Harley Quinn tutted as she walked up to the other mob boss. "Now now, violence never solved anything." She started sort of slowly dancing around the mob boss. Then she smoothly ran her hand up his neck. He looked shocked and surprised. "Except for me, that is..." Now Harley Quinn laughed goofily again, and with a grin of her face and impressive strength, snapped the mob boss's neck right back, breaking it and instantly killing him. Harley Quinn then flipped back in a second, when a load of fire came from both sides, hitting each other. Then in shock and panic, the gangs started shooting at each other desperately. "Stop GOD DAMNIT!" Mezal ordered, but the gangs were too fearful to obey. As a bullet scratched the side of Mezal's arm, he become furious and pulled out two Mini- Uzis and started shooting the other gang down. As he quickly ducked from the incoming fire, the rest of his gang were gunned down, with two more people in the other gang. He skilfully killed them both. He smiled. "Got to get myself a new gang. At least the goods were free." Then suddenly he looked up in shock as he remembered the jester woman. His reactions were too late however, because as he turned round gun ready with his Uzi's, a mallet came speeding towards him, and with no time to duck smacked right into his face. Several teeth dived from his mouth, rattling as they hit the floor. Mezal fell down, blood splattered over his face. Harley Quinn giggled. "Your funny!" she cried out. Then she raised the mallet over her heard and slammed it down onto Mezal's skull, almost knocking him out, but not quite. More blood splattered over Mezal. "I escaped that asylum and entered this city to cause mayhem!" Harley laughed. "And the city puts this up for a fight? Pathetic!" Her voice was angry now, and as Mezal spat blood she kneeled beside him and gripped his face, squeezing his cheeks in. "This city isn't prepared for my cutie!" She sounded furious now, a stern angry glint of madness in her eyes as she caused pain by squeezing Mezal's face. "Ever is batsie..." she muttered. Then the seriousness fled, and the cute look in her eyes returned. She giggled girlishly, stood up then swung the mallet into Mezal's face, making it his last ever awake moment...

**Chapter 1**

Arkham Asylum was not that a gloomy building for an asylum. But as you entered, you were assaulted with questions and insults from complete lunatics. Patient #27 was being dragged along by two security guards, down a bunch of steps and towards the interrogation room. Anyway would recognise his face- He was of course The Joker. There was a hint of a smile on his face as he was dragged along. His face covered in messy make up, with white, red and black smeared around. His curly hair was dyed with green. He licked his lips as he waved at the people staring at him as he was dragged by. One person put the middle finger up at him on the way, and The Joker gave that person a big goofy grin. After that man was gone, The Joker returned to that slight smile. They pushed him into the interrogation room, unshackled his handcuffs then forced him on to the chair. Then they left.


	2. Chapter 1

The Joker started to slap his lips together. He heard loud footsteps coming louder and louder towards him. Then the door burst open, and Batman, tall and serious looking in his bat suit entered. The Joker immediately grinned. "You came back home!" The Joker exclaimed cheerily. Batman grabbed the table, threw it to the side and then thrashed The Joker into the wall, pinning him there. "Who's working for you?!" Batman demanded. The Joker's grin turned into more of a cheery smile. "Why, Bat, whatever are you talking about?" It was clear The Joker was mocking him. "Have we not been here before?" The Joker continued. "Have you come here to torture me? Because you and I both know, every time you do you waste your breath... And your time continuing the havoc I taught you to create!" The Joker burst into laughter, and the spit from the laughter went right into Batman's face. Batman chucked The Joker round the other side of the room. "What's going on!?" Batman roared furiously. The Joker lay there slightly bruised. His smile faded and he sighed. He pointed at Batman. "Ya know... You should smile. It'll easy the pain I'm causing you." Then The Joker laughed insanely again. And The Joker thrashed him down again. "Tell me!" he ordered like a raging bull. The Joker just laughed harder. "Why do all our conversations begin like this? Is this about the joker card found in the bodies of those criminals? Because, Batun's, that card is practically your soul. You should treat it nicely. But noooo, Batun's has to go around whacking everyone in the skull!" The Joker mocked. Batman breathed heavily. "Tell me where she is, or I swear to God!" Batman ordered as angry as a raging bull. The Joker then went all seriously and stared right into Batman's eyes, making Batman slightly uncomfortable. "You swear to God? I think you betrayed God a long time ago, Bat. Why are you here? You know you can't harm me in any way." Then The Joker smiled, stuck his tongue out and waved to Batman. Batman whacked The Joker hard one more time, and then with a flash of his cape walked away, slamming the door behind him. After waiting for 3 minutes, a pretty blonde woman dressed in a nurse's uniform came in the room. "Anyone order for a Harle-quin" she giggled, biting her nail. The Joker winked at her, and then they both burst into laughter. Out of her pocket she brought out a knife and a gun. She chucked them both to The Joker, who skilfully caught the knife in the right hand and the gun in the left, still laughing insanely. Then he burst through the door, and walked downstairs into the bottom floor. On the way he crossed, a shocked daughter, who The Joker kicked down the stairs with Harley Quinn poking her tongue out after the falling man. As The Joker reached the bottom hallway, doctors and nurses seemed to freeze in time for a moment. Then they all burst into panic and ran around like a group of ants filled with fear. The Joker laughed louder than ever before as he pointed the gun at everyone running and screaming. A doctor charged at him, and whacked at him with a chair. The Joker chucked his gun to Harley, and then with the left hand grabbed the chair and threw it across the floor. Then he clutched the doctor around the throat. The Joker grinned at him. "Well doctor, are you ready for your therapy?" he asked furiously now, as he went into a state of anger at the doctor. The doctor spat at him and boldly shouted "You're insane, you freak!" The Joker laughed even more. "I'm an insane freak! OK! But look what I have- A reign of terror over this city, the strength to defeat the bat, and I am the single handed most powerful person in this world! And you want to know what you got from your sanity?." As The Joker continued laughing, each laugh seemed more and more angry. Then he took the knife. "You want to know?" he demanded to the fearful doctor. The Joker stopped laughing and his face suddenly went blank. Then he took the knife and slashed it into the doctor's neck. The doctor fell dead, gore splashed over The Joker. Then The Joker looked at Harley and they giggled at each other. They casually walked out of the asylum. "Its show time!" exclaimed The Joker.


End file.
